vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
132896-morning-coffee-welcome-to-free-to-play-29915-page-2
Page 1, Page 2 Content Would solve a lot of problems for my mechari if I didn't have to bend so far down to try and see why a nearby aurin was so set on removing my knees. I think in headcanon I just carry Vunne around | |} ---- I need to see this happen. hahahahahaha | |} ---- I should of done in retrospect, but was trying to figure out what was going on! I loaded in the middle of deadspace, and instantly died, respawned next to the dominion pod, which leaves you RIGHT in the immediate eyeline of the level 50 guard, who shoots you dead. I tried exiting and reloading, which ran the cyropod opening....with nothing in it - and my exile Aurin floating in midair Edit: also when I quit back to character select, my Exile character was headless on the character select scene :wacko: she's fine in-game tho Edited September 29, 2015 by ChibiBeckyG | |} ---- ---- ---- That sounds terrible. Must be some sort of dark server wizardry to spawn a character with an exile flag in the dominion starting zone. And a random spot no less, that is highly odd. I think that has the makings of the best bug report I have heard in months. Edited September 30, 2015 by Arachnaas | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- Why? D: Support ticket sent. | |} ---- ---- ---- I would like to congratulate you for doing what we couldn't, tearing down the faction walls. Kiri Whispersong may you be forever remembered as the First Aurin of the Dominion. That is seriously an awesome glitch. Edited September 30, 2015 by Arachnaas | |} ---- ---- This was quick? I couldn't draw this well if it took me a week. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- That is a fantastic poster. Love the color combination! The only flaw is an aurin being in the spotlight, yet again. :wacko: Why can't they have another race representing?! | |} ---- Hardly. There's PLENTY of Aurin on the Dommie Arkship against their will... Welcome to the thread! Pull up a seat... :lol: Edited September 30, 2015 by Ratstomper | |} ---- ---- Why would you pick the Scott Walker eyes?! | |} ---- ---- Aw he's great! I love that cocky smirk he's got going. xD And, very nice nose! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I distinctly remember burning the few remaining beloved trees of aurin prisoners in the Dominion arkship tutorial... | |} ---- You mean the holograms? I don't think light based training sims have agency. | |} ---- Unless that is new, those were holograms. | |} ---- Details! Is thought and science that count, yes? | |} ---- I think I'd catch something like that. It's entirely possible I was distracted by all the self-loathing. | |} ---- ---- You missed it, they were all holograms. The Aurin, the Granok, the Exile Humans, and the Mordesh. All holo-sims. Too be fair, I think that's how a lot of groups view them, not just the Dominion :3 Edited September 30, 2015 by Nazryn | |} ---- Even still, there's still the adorable Aurin spy that the dominion went all evil on. She counts. | |} ---- No it's the moral implication that we would be so low as to keep prisoners on the dominion ship just to let our trainees murder them. Being as I have long ago ran out of any faith that the two factions in this game will ever have the feel of justification that Warcraft has(Yea I said it), I'm forced to compare it to SWTOR. The high up government of the Empire is evil, the High up government of the Republic is corrupt. Civilians, and low ranking officers on either side are rather nice, and the player is never forced to be Evil. They have a choice. Having new Dominion players kill caged prisoners in a part of the game where they can't give the quest giver the middle finger, breaks the choice to be evil that is important for any feeling of gray morality. Pardon my typos, it's 4am. Edited September 30, 2015 by Arachnaas | |} ---- Is it time yet? I can never tell from the other side of the planet.. | |} ---- ---- I'll make it here soon unless another EU person wants to? :) | |} ---- They're not caged though ;) They're roaming freely about and worshipping their trees. And we just burn the tree, after that it's self-defense because they suddenly start attacking us during flamethrower practise. | |} ---- Up to you Nil. If you don't wanna do 2 days in a row I can make it if you want. | |} ---- I haven't slept yet, so I'm probably going to be having my coffee at 2-ish in the afternoon while nursing a headache... Usually Tex handles these things. | |} ---- You're lucky I'm not a unitasker, so I can facepalm at the same time as making crêpe batter. | |} ---- By all means go for it :D | |} ----